Like Oil And Water
by T'yarah
Summary: Hey, Obito? Why are you always late?" Obito invites Kakashi to his house during the week of Autumn Equinox. When his little sister Kimi is kidnapped, they must work together to save her without killing each other in the process.


Obito didn't really hate Hatake Kakashi, despite what most people thought. He didn't exactly love him to bits, but hate was too strong a word to apply to the Chunin. In all honesty, there were very few things Obito even marginally disliked. War was one of them. Fighting, killing, he could definitely live without.

But he was going home this week, so it didn't matter anymore, none of it did. He was going home to see Dad and Kimi and nothing was going to stop him from having a great time. Not even the fact that this time, Mom and Benjiro and Yuudai wouldn't be with them.

Every Shinobi needs at least a small break from the killing and blood, or they'll lose their mind. Obito knew that for a fact. There were some days he even questioned his own sanity. This week could either be a sad or happy week, depending on how you chose to look at it. It was Autumn Equinox week, and he was going home to see his family, both living and deceased.

"But Sensei, I need the extra training if I am to become a Jounin!"

Obito looked up from his crouching position behind the trees to see Kakashi, a slight frown on his face, pretty much the only expression Obito had ever seen him wear. Curious, he leaned forward a little to better catch the conversation.

Sensei was shaking his head. "No, Kakashi. Believe me, I would if I could, but Kushina's expecting, and I haven't seen her in months. You're a great ninja; you'll do just fine when the exams come around."

Obito's eyes widened at what looked like disappointment in the Chunin's eyes. Then again, it could have just been his imagination, because in the next instant, his face was perfectly neutral once again. "Thank-you, Sensei."

Sensei smiled at him, placing a hand on his thin shoulder. "I'll see you in a couple weeks then, Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded, blinked a bit as suddenly, his Sensei was gone. Sighed.

"You can come out now, Obito."

Obito started. How had he…?

"Come on, I know you were listening."

Obito blushed a little and stumbled out from behind the trees. "I was just walking past and..." At Kakashi's look, he gave up. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I swear!"

Kakashi crossed his arms and shook his head. "Save it for Sensei, Obito."

Obito's face fell. Everyone could always tell when he was lying, but no one else was such a jerk about it. He pushed back his headband. "Uh, so, what was that with Sensei, anyway?" he asked, trying not to sound like he was being nosy, even though he knew he was, and freely admitted it.

Kakashi sniffed and raised his chin. "None of your business, you lazy idiot."

Obito winced a little at that. "…Okay," he agreed with a shrug. "Wanna meet my dad?"

He blinked. Where the hell had _that_ come from?

Kakashi was staring at him as if he were wondering the exact same question. Or as if he had just suggested he run stark naked through Konoha on his hands. One of the two.

Obito felt like smacking himself, wondering what it was with Kakashi that compelled him to blurt out the stupidest things whenever they talked. When exactly had he decided to make that particular offer?

He bit his lip. "So, yeah, um, I mean, if you're not busy or whatever…" he trailed off, feeling his face heat under the Chunin's gaze. "Am I just talking stupid, or what?"

Kakashi nodded.

Obito sighed. "Okay, then. I guess I can just scratch that," he said, trying not to sound too disappointed. Kakashi had always been someone he wanted to gain approval from, maybe even become friends with. But Kakashi was amazing, and he… he was just a stupid dork of a kid who didn't belong in the ninja world.

"…Anyway, I guess I better get going," he muttered, picking up his backpack. "See ya."

He turned to walk away, but something stopped him, made him turn around and look back for a moment. Kakashi was standing there, looking out across the field, his eyes on nothing. And something inside him prompted the question: where did Kakashi spend vacation? He had never heard the Chunin speak of any family before, and he had never really thought of it until now, but wasn't Kakashi an orphan?

He bit his lip, thinking nothing but, _Damn, I'm going to regret this later._ Then he took a determined step forward, grabbed Kakashi by the strap and said, "Hey, you. Come on."

Kakashi blinked, stumbling as Obito yanked him along. "Hey, let go of me, you freak!" He pushed him away, falling back. "What the hell are you doing?"

Obito turned to him, hands on his hips. "It's a little thing called Equinox, Kakashi. You know, a vacation? Usually spent with your family?" Kakashi stiffened. "Now, I'm going home to see my dad, and as far as I know, you're going nowhere. Sensei's always trying to get us to work as a team, right? So why don't we at least try?" Kakashi was silent. "If you're worried about being an intrusion or whatever, forget it. I usually drag Rin along, but she's busy this week. My dad's a little… yeah." Obito looked at the Chunin. "You want to come?"

Kakashi looked down at ground for a moment, and then shrugged. "Whatever."

Obito grinned triumphantly. "All right!"

Kakashi glared at him. "But if you're from a family that honours the tradition of visiting graves during this time, don't count on me coming with you."

Obito repressed a shiver. There weren't many things in this world that he hated or disliked, but graveyards…. Those he had trouble with. Briefly, he remembered the memorial stone with his mother and brothers' names written on it. He sighed. "Sure."

Kakashi nodded.

They first went to Kakashi's house to pick up his stuff- toiletries, clothing, things like that. Obito was slightly shocked to see how empty the place was. It seemed that his teammate didn't go much for ornaments or decoration. Though how he could have expected that of the unexpressive Chunin, anyway, he didn't really know.

An awkward silence fell between them as Kakashi packed his things. Uncomfortable, Obito sought for a way to break it. "So, uh… this is where you live?"

Kakashi stopped packing for a moment to toss him a look that could only be translated as, "duh, are you stupid or something?" Obito flushed.

"Yeah, I guess that's kind of obvious," he muttered. "Why don't you have any pictures?" he blurted suddenly, then cursed himself for doing so.

Kakashi didn't react, just reached up and grabbed another shirt from his drawer. "I don't have anyone to take a picture of," he said simply. Then, "Look, if you're going to be annoying, why don't you just go outside and I'll be out in a couple minutes?"

Obito bit his lip, feeling his cursedly sensitive eyes tear up. "Uh, yeah, okay," he muttered, reaching up to wipe away the moisture.

Kakashi shook his head. "Crybaby," he accused.

Obito clenched his fists. "It's… the dust just got in my eyes, that's all!"

"Whatever. You going outside or not?"

Obito nodded. "S-sure." He picked up his bag. With one last look at the Chunin, he walked out the door.

A couple minutes later, Kakashi followed, his things packed. The two didn't look at each other, but went silently on their way to Obito's home. This awkward silence lasted for all of 6 minutes. Then,

"Hey, Kakashi, don't you have any cousins or anything?" Obito blurted. He shrank under Kakashi's glare. "Never mind."

Kakashi was silent for a moment, and then, to Obito's surprise, he answered.

"No."

That was it. Just a simple "No." But it was something, and Obito felt himself swell up a bit when he realized that Kakashi actually trusted him enough to answer such a personal question. He grinned.

"Okay," he said. "I've just got my dad and little sister for immediate family, but I've got so many little cousins I don't know what to do with them. Some of them are really cute though, and I'll think you'll like them…" he studied the way-too-serious Chunin for a moment. "…Maybe not," he concluded. He had seen Kakashi around young children who were about as adorable as they got, and he could only imagine his reaction to little terrors like Itachi. That was the thing about the Uchiha clan: the kids were cute for about 5 minutes after birth. Then they all became freaking prodigy warriors. It was a scary thing.

He wondered briefly what Kakashi must have been like as a little kid. _Probably just like Itachi_, he decided, _only ten times worse._

Obito had known Rin for forever, but had only met Kakashi a few years ago, when they were both 9 and had been assigned to the same team. It wasn't exactly one of his most pleasant memories, either. He winced a little as he remembered their first meeting, and then shrugged. Whatever. Maybe they'd be able to make up for that sometime soon.

He chattered on about his family and home for the next several minutes, probably boring the Chunin half to death in the process. As he talked, he kept wondering why his teammate hadn't decided he had had enough of the talkative Uchiha yet and pounded him out. He then remembered the rule about fighting amongst cell members and his question was answered. Kakashi was so by-the-book it wasn't even funny.

He was probably just tuning Obito out now, anyway, so it didn't really matter how much he talked. Plus, on the slight chance that Kakashi actually was listening a little, Obito honestly wanted to tell him about his family. Well, not everything, but the little things. He and Kakashi hadn't had a conversation that didn't dissolve into insults since… well, since ever. This was at least a start, even if it was totally one-sided.

He had been going on so much he almost didn't realize at first when they entered the Uchiha section of Konoha. A smile spread across his face as they passed the Konoha Police Force with its Uchiha family crest on it. His dad still worked there, unlike most Uchiha, who had gone to fight in the war. He wondered if he had forgotten that Obito was coming home today and had gone to work. Obito sighed. That wouldn't be unlike his father. Everything was about work, work, work for him.

"Oi! Obito-san! You're back!"

Obito grinned at the familiar voice. Four-year-old Uchiha Itachi stood there, arms crossed, grinning slightly. Beside him, a little girl looked up. The next thing Obito knew, she was running full-tilt toward him, a smile brighter than the sun on her face. "Kimi!" he exclaimed, hugging his exuberant 6-year-old sister. "How's it?"

She grinned and hopped up into his arms. "Hi, big brother," she greeted, laughing. "How long are you staying?"

He shrugged. "A couple weeks this time, I think. Hey, is Dad home?"

She shook her head, then suddenly tensed up in his arms. "Hey, who's that?" Kimi whispered loudly, pointing to someone behind his head.

He turned around to grin at his teammate, who looked slightly uncomfortable in the unfamiliar environment. "Oh, that's Kakashi-kun," Obito told her. "He'll be staying with us for Equinox."

Kakashi looked up at the sound of his name. Obito grinned, setting Kimi down and taking her hand. "Hey, Kakashi, meet my little sister, Uchiha Kimiyo. Kimi, Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded, watching the 6-year-old warily. Kimi blushed and hid behind Obito. "He's scary," she whispered to him.

Obito nodded with a mock seriousness that the little girl wouldn't be able to detect. "Very scary, Kimi-chan. Isn't that right, Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked like he was about to roll his eyes, then decided it was beneath his dignity. "Where's your house, Obito?"

Obito shook his head, grinning at the Chunin. "Kimi, you go to Tamiko-chan's house, okay?" He set her down, turning to his teammate again. "This way."

The older Shinobi followed Obito as he led him to the place he had grown up in. The Uchiha sighed as he looked around the empty house. _Damn it, Dad, you forgot again, didn't you?_

His teammate stood behind him, staring at the mess. Obito forced a smile. "It's not much," he offered gamely, "but it's home."

Kakashi frowned, looking around at the ratty surroundings with almost confusion. Obito understood. The Uchiha clan wasn't exactly poor. They weren't exactly slobby pigs, either. But Obito and Kimi's house was about as messy and poor-looking as it got.

Obito shrugged. "It's what you get for leaving a 6-year-old kid at home by herself all the time," he explained as they carefully stepped over the sea of broken toys.

Kakashi looked at him. "By herself?"

Obito placed his hands behind his head. "My dad's at work all the time, so Kimi spends a lot of time alone when I'm not around to take care of her. Most kids around here pretty much take care of themselves, actually, since most of the adults have gone to war. The older kids tend to baby-sit the younger, but as soon as they're old enough, they're off to the battlefield, too." He sighed and sat down in the mess. "The oldest kids around here are at most 9, and the youngest are just babies."

Kakashi glanced around disinterestedly. "But shouldn't she be old enough to know how to take care of herself?"

Obito stared at the Chunin. Was he actually serious? "Are you crazy? She's only 6 years old! How's she supposed to know how to take care of herself? She doesn't exactly have the best role models around!" _Not with mom gone, anyway._

The expression on Kakashi's face was one of boredom mixed with some twisted sense of superiority. "I've lived on my own since I was at least her age," he said, tracing a finger through the dust on one of his mother's old ornaments. Obito's fists clenched.

"So what?" he asked. "We can't all be perfect ninjas like you! Some of us are actually human, you know. And human children require love and to be taken care of!"

Kakashi shrugged. "Don't blame me for your imperfections."

Obito crossed his arms, seriously pissed. "You are just… gah, I can't even come up with words to describe you."

"Another one of your failings, I guess." Kakashi picked up his bags. "Where do I sleep?"

"Obito-san! Obito-san! You told me you'd teach me some new ninjutsu when you came back again!"

Itachi stood at the door, a disapproving frown on his face. Obito almost laughed. Jeez, that kid was demanding. But he was sure cute at times.

Kakashi looked up. "He already knows ninjutsu?" he asked incredulously.

Obito nodded. "The elite Uchiha clan has many prodigy kids. Itachi here is one of the more gifted."

"'Elite Uchiha clan', huh? Elite?" Kakashi frowned, as if considering something. "You must have been adopted."

Obito was speechless for a moment. Then, "You…! You worthless excuse for a ninja! I _am_ elite, and I will become even better than Minato-sama, and then I will totally _kick your ass!_"

Kakashi just looked at him. "You retard," he said, shaking his head. "If you ever want to become a real ninja, you should put more effort into your training instead of being late all the time," the Chunin walked passed Obito, making his way to the room behind him, "…you lazy idiot."

Obito balled his hands into fists. "Unlike you, who have to copy everything Sensei says, I actually have my own techniques," he growled. "And when I awaken my Sharingan, I will be able to learn more in a day than you will in a week!"

Kakashi shrugged. "You're kind of old to not have your Sharingan Eye yet, aren't you? Don't most Uchiha awaken it by the time they're 10?"

"Shut up!" Obito said, biting his lip. "What do you know, anyway? I'll awaken it when it's time, and I will surpass you and everyone in this village!"

The Chunin simply shook his head. "Obito, you are so stupid sometimes. You should really listen to yourself once and you'll see it too. I really don't care if you become the next Hokage. You'll still be just a crybaby who sees only peace during times of war. You're an idealist, Obito, and do you know what happens to idealists?" Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "They die."

"Hmph!" Obito lifted his chin. "That just shows what you know. Sandaime-sama is great, and he's trying to bring peace to the ninja world! And you know what? He'll succeed, too, because he's an idealist!" He grinned. "Just like me."

Kakashi crossed his arms. "There's a difference between visionary and naivety. You'll learn that someday, Obito."

"You think you know everything!" The Uchiha exploded. "But really, you're just a copy-cat who only follows rules and regulations because you have no imagination and can't do anything on your own!"

"You know what? You're hopeless," Kakashi said calmly. "Why do I even try? I have nothing to say to you. You are just a coward who will never get anywhere in life because you always run away." Kakashi continued to the door. "This is my room, right?"

Obito closed his eyes tightly. "Yeah. You can put your stuff in there," he muttered. Kakashi nodded and disappeared into the room.

"Eh! Obito-san! Will you quit ignoring me?" Itachi's high voice came. Obito sighed, looking around the mess. "Coming, Itachi," he said, picking up a small ornament that had been knocked over when Kakashi had picked up his stuff. A small, sad smile crossed his face as he fingered it. It was a tiny glass turtle, hiding inside its shell. His mother had collected things like that all her life. They were all really quite ugly, but he liked them, because they reminded him of her. When his dad brought home a new girlfriend, she usually tended to put them away in storage if she were a real bitch. At least this time they were laid out, so that either meant that his womanizing father either was single at the moment, or she was a nice one this time.

He hoped it was the latter, because his dad tended to be gentler when he had a woman with him. He really didn't need him acting all pissy when Kakashi was here. It was bad enough with Rin, who he had known his entire life, but Kakashi… that was a whole different story.

"Ooooobiiiitooo-saaaaann!!" Itachi stomped his foot impatiently. Obito grinned. "Yeah, yeah, Itachi," he said, catching up with the younger Uchiha. "Now, you're going to have to listen closely to this one, and not tell your father I've been teaching it to you, okay…?"

* * *

FWOOOSHH!!

The fireball blazed across the water, lighting the trees on the far side of the lake. "Whoa…" Itachi breathed, watching, his feet planted firmly on the water beside his older cousin. "That is so cool, Obito-san!"

Obito grinned. "It's called Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu," he explained. "Uchiha aren't considered full clan members until they can master this jutsu. Now, do you have the hand seals down?"

"Yup!"

"Okay, try it now, then."

"Okay!" the four-year-old exclaimed. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

A tiny amount of fire blew out through the kid's mouth. "Awh, man!"

Obito grinned, ruffling Itachi's hair. "It's okay, kiddo, you'll get it. Just keep trying."

Itachi frowned. "Yeah, right," he muttered, crossing his arms. "I'll never be as good as you, Obito-san."

Obito smiled, relenting a little. "Itachi, come here," he said, indicating for the younger Uchiha to sit on the dock beside him. Itachi made a face, but obeyed. "I'm not really as good as I act, okay? I promise you, you'll be amazing someday, and I'm counting on you to protect the village for me."

Itachi looked up. "Okay, I guess I'll try," he muttered. Obito laughed.

"We have a deal, then? I keep teaching you ninjutsu; you protect the village, no matter what the cost?"

Itachi nodded. "Deal," he said, holding out his fist. Obito obligingly punched it.

The two lapsed into silence for a moment, contentedly watching the sun go down. Then, "Obito-san, why do you always fight with people?" Itachi asked softly, still staring at the slowly setting sun.

Obito looked at his younger cousin, startled. "Do you think I fight a lot, Itachi?"

Itachi stood up. "Well, you and Hisashi-sama are always arguing, and today, you and that Kakashi guy were fighting, too. And you're always bickering with our other cousins. Why?"

Obito sighed, turning back to the sunset. "I guess I'm just so used to trying to be better than everyone else I get carried away portraying my own greatness." He smirked at himself. "Or lack thereof."

Itachi frowned, sitting back down. "I don't like it when people fight," he murmured.

Obito shook his head. "Neither do I, Itachi-kun."

Another moment of silence descended between the two, until Itachi broke it again. "I am going to protect the village," he declared, "no matter what the price to me. No matter what the cost. I'll stop the fighting."

Obito smiled. "All right," he agreed. "And I'll try to stop fighting with everyone else, okay?"

Itachi grinned up at him. "Okay, Obito-san." Then without saying a word, the two picked up their things and began the long walk home.

* * *

Obito snuck into his house, placing his bags silently on the kitchen table. He felt bad for ditching Kakashi like that, but he would feel even worse if his father had come home before he did. Being almost chronically tardy did have its disadvantages.

The house was dark, and the food laid out on the table hadn't been touched, so he assumed he had made it in time. Breathing a silent sigh of relief, he grabbed a piece of fruit and made his way to his room.

CRASH!

_Kuso! _Obito froze. _He's home!_

"Yuudai!"

Obito, biting his lip, turned to face his father. He swallowed. As he had expected, Uchiha Hisashi had a faint reddish tint to his face, his eyes were dark and had large bags under them, his skin was flaky and pale.

_Drunk,_ Obito diagnosed. _And he hasn't slept in days, from the look of things. Probably hasn't eaten, either._

"Benjiro!" Hisashi shouted. Another all-too-breakable ornament crashed to the floor.

Obito's eyes began to well up. Why did this have to happen to him?

"Yuudai! What th' hell's thi' mess doon here? Clean thi' place up NOW!"

He wiped an arm across his face. _You stupid crybaby! STOP IT!_

"Yuh better be glad yur mother's not 'ere, yuh stupid boys! Yu'd get a real shit-kicking, then!"

It was always like this. He'd come home, yelling at the ghosts of Obito's older brothers, telling them their mother would be home soon and he wanted the place spotless because… well, sometimes it was because it was her birthday, sometimes it was Christmas, sometimes it was just because he wanted her to come home to something nice for once.

"Obito nii-san?" The small voice whispered to him in the dark. Obito whirled.

"Kimi! You should be in bed!" _Please, please go back to bed so you don't have to watch this, Little Sister!_

"But I-" she cut herself off. "Hey, Dad's back! Daddy!"

"Kimi, no!" Obito called. But it was too late.

Hisashi froze. "K-Keiko? Keiko-chan?"

Obito closed his eyes.

"Keiko-chan! W-why did you… why did you leave?" Tears began to well up in the suddenly old man's eyes. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME, DAMMIT!?"

Kimi stared at her father, a bewildered expression on her face. "D-Daddy, it's me. It's Kimiyo! Daddy, why are you crying?" The little girl ran up to him. "Stop it, Daddy, please!"

Hisashi swallowed. "W-why…?" he whispered, falling to his knees beside his daughter. "Why did you…?" He raised his head. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE??" The Uchiha drew back his hand, preparing to strike.

"No!" And then Obito stood between his father and his sister, and there was a red mark growing on his cheek. "Stop it!"

"O-Obito-kun?" Tears ran freely down his father's face. Obito sighed with relief, taking a couple steps back. He recognized him, at least. There was a speck of lucidity in his eyes again.

CRASH!

_Kuso!_

Obito followed his father's gaze to the broken glass turtle on the floor. Slowly, Hisashi knelt down, picking up the broken pieces of his mother's beloved ornaments. And as he did, the lucidity in his eyes began to drain away to madness.

Hisashi looked back up at Obito, his eye stained blood-red with the Sharingan. "You!"

Words were meaningless now, he knew it, but still, Obito tried. "Dad! Hey, Dad, I'm sorry. P-Please don't…" The moisture made its way down his cheeks. "Dad, I…"

But Hisashi didn't hear him.

"GYAHHH!!!!"

* * *

The silver-haired boy slipped out from beneath the covers of his bed, slightly disoriented, but only for a moment. Obito's. He was at Obito's.

He made his way out of the room and into the hallway, brushing a hand through his hair. The loud noises were concerning him; where were they coming from?

CRASH!!

He looked up, startled. That didn't sound good. Pulling up his mask, he took off toward the kitchen.

"Dad! I-I'm sorry, please don't…!"

That sobbing voice could only belong to Obito. Kakashi frowned. What was happening out there?

Taking a step out into the open, the silver-haired Jounin had to restrain a gasp. His eyes widened at the sight of Obito, his right arm bent at an unnatural angle, twisting in pain as an older man- his father, probably- kicked him mercilessly. "Dad, stop!" the voice choked.

Kimi sat cowering in a corner, her eyes wide with fear and tears running down her cheeks, watching the horrible scene unfold before her. "Obito nii-san!" she screamed as the man picked up a chair, preparing to throw it at his son. Covering her face with her hands, the little girl, sobbing, ran out of the room.

Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest. Obito could take care of himself, he decided. But his eyes wavered as the chair came crashing down on his teammate.

"AAHHHH!"

The Jounin closed his eyes. It would dishonour Obito to continue to watch this weakness, and only humiliate him if he came to his rescue. His decision made, Kakashi walked back to bed, doing his best to ignore the screaming.

But he couldn't keep himself from looking back at the crying boy, who right now, didn't even resemble a Chunin, or even his teammate for that matter. He just looked like alone.

Kakashi slipped back under the covers. He could understand alone.

* * *

**A/N: This is a story that follows the plot line of ObiTobi. Yes, I know that Tobi is Uchiha Madara, but this is fanfiction. It's slightly A/U. And it's the first part of trilogy that will contain implications of SasuNaru. If you have difficulties with that, fine. I can deal with flames.**


End file.
